Losing a bet to Yuffie
by SlayerKid123
Summary: Cloud and Yuffie make a bet to see if Cloud could win the Hercules Cup and Cloud ends up losing to Sora in the final round. Since the loser has to do whatever the winner says, Yuffie makes Cloud dress up as a girl and Cloud does not want to go through that again. (referencing FF7 on that one) Crackfic/Cleon. Takes place during the events of KH1. CLOUD X LEON/SQUALL


**This one is this year's Valentine's day fanfic, (or random day if it's not when you're reading this at a different day) not smutty sadly due to time constraints, in which includes Cloud x Leon/Squall. Since I just finished playing Kingdom Hearts 2 with everyone's ultimate weapon, I decided why the fuck not? I ship Cleon and there aren't many of them so I might as well. With Cloud being the Uke while Leon being the Seme, of course.**

 **Summary:**

 **Cloud and Yuffie make a bet to see if Cloud could win the Hercules Cup and Cloud ends up losing to Sora in the final round. Since the loser has to do whatever the winner says, Yuffie makes Cloud dress up as a girl and Cloud does not want to go through that again. (referencing FF7 on that one) Crackfic/Cleon. Takes place during the events of KH1.**

 **Warning contains a very yaoi fangirl Yuffie. (and boy x boy stuff if you didn't like that sort of stuff)**

* * *

"Nooo. I don't want to…" the blond groaned.

"Come on Cloud a bet's a bet and you lost!"

"But Yuffie I don't want to dress up as a girl."

"Aww Cloud but you looked so cute when you dressed up as a girl in Midgar."

"No Aerith! I hated every second of it! And don't give Naruto over there any ideas!" Cloud said blushing.

Aerith sighed, "Too late."

Yuffie was scavenging through her closet with more motivation until she found a silky purple dress.

"Ahah! Found it! I was saving this one for Cloud in case he lost!" The ninja said with glee.

"Um what did you two bet over?" The brunette asked.

The blonde sighed, "We made a bet that who would win in the Hercules Cup at Mount Olympus and I lost to Sora, the loser does whatever the winner wants them to do. If I won Yuffie would've gave me back all the materia that she stole from me." Cloud explained.

"But you lost Cloudster now suck it up." Yuffie said right when the blond finished.

The ninja laid all the things she needed on her bed. "Now… Strip!" The raven haired ninja said in determination.

"What!?" Cloud said surprised.

"Well how else are you going to get dressed in this dress?" Yuffie questioned.

The teen got the dress, gave it to Cloud, and pushed him inside the bathroom.

"Yuffie, how come you're making Cloud dress up as a girl?" Aerith asked.

Yuffie walked out of her room and signaled Aerith to follow her. She looked back into her room to see if Cloud was done yet and looked back at the brunette.

"Well I found out that Cloudster has a little crush on Leon and I decided to take action since I know Cloud won't make a move yet. And I'm pretty sure I can make this work and it could also make Leon have the hots for Cloudy. I'm gonna finally make my OTP canon!"

"Okay. And how do you know that?"

"Herd Cloud talking to Vincent on the phone. Don't worry Cloudster will thank me one day."

"Umm Yuffie is this how you wear it?" Cloud asked nervously.

Yuffie looked in her room and saw a very flustered Cloud in front of her. The dress was a light shade purple, was lacy on the ends, long sleeved, had a few bows on the sides, and the length of the dress was right above the blonde's knees. This made the Ninja fangirl, in her mind, and more hyped up to go with her plan.

"Perfect! Now let's put some make up- no you already look better without it. How about some hair extensions!"

"Oh god…"

"Come on Cloud these are the ones that are easy to take off."

"..."

Yuffie got the extensions and applied them to Cloud.

"There! Aww you look so cute right now Cloudy!"

Aerith handed Cloud a mirror and looked at his reflection in horror. 'This is me!? Oh god I'm hoping Leon, of all people, doesn't see me in this!'

 **(Mainly I made Cloud look similar to how some fanarts depict how he looked in the crossdressing part of FF7** **)**

"And you're going to walk around Traverse Town looking like this!"

"What!?"

"Oh you heard me Cloud, in Traverse Town." Yuffie replied.

* * *

"Aww come on Leon! We had a bet! It won't hurt you were just going to get a bite to eat." Sora begged.

"Fine. But this better not be some kind of scam!" Leon said.

 _'Of all people why did I lose to this kid!? At least he's not Yuffie, oh god imagine if he was similar to Yuffie? I'd be screwed and I can never tell what that fangirl thinks about. I'll only do this cause I know Sora's a good kid.'_

"So where do you want to go anyways?" Leon asked.

"Oh um this new new coffee shop that recently opened up in the third district."

"Sora you drink coffee?"

"Nah only lattes and the food there is really good, this one time Donald, Goofy, and I went there once and they had really good cakes and the place looked really cool too."

"Okay. Lead the way then."

 _'Yuffie you owe me for this.'_ Sora thought to himself.

* * *

Cloud blushed deeply when he was walking around Traverse Town with Yuffie and Aerith.

"Aww cheer up Cloud, no one knows that it's you." Aerith said trying to make the blonde feel better.

"That was the 12th time that a guy was flirting with me!" The blonde protested.

Yuffie faced the blonde and cheerfully said, "But who wouldn't? You look really cute in that outfit and image all the fanboys you're getting today! I wonder what Leon would think if he saw you in that?"

This caused Cloud to blush and Yuffie saw this as the face of a true Uke wanting to be with his Seme. And Yuffie noticed how Cloud didn't say anything when she brought up Leon. She looked at what time it was and realized that it was time for her plan to take action.

'Sora better do his end of the bargain or I won't teach him the ways of the ninja as promised."

"Oh hey I just remembered that there was this new coffee shop that just opened up a while ago."

"Oh Yuffie no." Cloud whined.

"And I thought that we should check it out. Sora told me that place sold really good cakes. Maybe we should get some for Leon too while we're at it." Yuffie finished saying.

Yuffie noticed it again how she brought up Leon and Cloud didn't protest to anything that involved Leon in the conversation and only blushes at the mere mention of the brunette.

"I guess that settles that we're going." Aerith said.

"Yep." Yuffie said as they headed to the coffee shop.

* * *

"This place is not bad." Leon admitted.

"Told ya." Sora said and sipped on his latte.

Bells then rung as the entrance door opened, revealing a certain female ninja, healer, and a certain blonde walking into the shop.

Sora noticed Yuffie walk in, "Oh hey Yuffie, what's up." The younger brunette waved at the ninja.

That was Yuffie's cue that Sora managed to fulfil his promise and walked towards the younger male.

"Hey Sora what's up?"

"Just Leon and I eating."

Leon noticed Cloud and slightly blushed, "C-cloud?"

Cloud felt his heart skip a beat and felt a mixture between flustered and embarrassed because the brunette found out it was him very quickly.

Leon stood up from his chair and walked up to the blonde.

No. He's probably going to laugh at me or hate me for this. Cloud thought to himself.

"W-why are you dressed up like that?" The brunette asked.

Leon felt something about the blonde and as he studied him Leon noticed that Cloud looked more feminine and could hardly tell that he had male features due to the dress he was wearing.

"...Y-Yuffie m-made me.. " Cloud studered.

Yuffie thought that it wasn't really going anywhere besides Leon blushing and pushed Cloud towards Leon which caused Cloud to trip and accidentally place his soft lips upon Leon's.

Everyone Went silent to see what would happen between the two males.

Cloud was hanging loosely to the brunette and when he processed what had just happened, he then pushed himself away from Leon.

Cloud blushed and felt terrible, "S-sorry! It was an accident and-"

 _'Now he hates me! I never wanted to kiss him like this! He'll never like me now!' Tears then started to form in the blonde's eyes._

Leon noticed that he somewhat liked that Cloud kissed him and he never felt this way about anyone, not even Riona. He then realized that he was in love with Cloud.

Leon pulled off the extensions Cloud had on, in which surprised the shorter male and interrupted Cloud's next thought by cupping Cloud's cheeks and kissed him passionately. Cloud was surprised that Leon kissed him back and then he slowly brought his arms around Leon's neck. They kissed from what seemed like forever but had to stop due to the lack of air.

"S-so you don't hate me?" Cloud asked innocently.

Leon smiled, shook his head sideways and said, "I don't. Cloud. I love you."

Sora and Aerith has to keep yuffie from fangirling by both of them covering her mouth and keeping her in place so that she doesn't ruin the mood between both the two males.

Cloud's heart filled with joy, "I love you too Leon. For a while now." the shorter male rested his head onto the taller male's chest.

* * *

"Yes! I made da ship canon! Suck on that Sephiroth! I was right!"Yuffie shouted in her room in pride and joy.

A dark aura appeared in her room, "Shit. Now I owe you 1,000,000 munny." Sephiroth said.

"Fuck yeah you do bitch!"

"Whatever. I'm a man of my word." He then Handed Yuffie 1,000,000 munny.

"I get my ship sailing and canon while also getting money on the side!"

The silvered haired man leaves and Yuffie starts reading her stash of hardcore yaoi doujinshi and grins about what she accomplished today.

* * *

 **And I think that about ends this fanfic. I hope you guys liked it I had a lot of fun typing this out. And yeah. And happy Valentine's Day (or whatever day it is when you read this) and sorry if felt too short.**

 **Follow, Favourite, or Review.**

 **And read you guys then!**


End file.
